Confessions and Confusion
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -While one may be unsure of where someone else's feelings may lie, it's as the old saying goes after all: in vino veritas.


As Japan busies himself withtaking notes during a meeting of the nations (mainly the Allies and the Axis), his soft brown eyes drift to the boisterous man at the front of the table.

America is carrying on about something. Collectively, it seems no one is paying him any attention.

France is winking flirtatiously, smiling alluringly, and blatantly blowing kisses in the direction of a certain Englishman. Britain's face is a delicious shade of crimson as he's stuttering indignantly for the Frenchman to stop his perverted advances.

"Will you stop creeping on me you slimy frog?!" He hisses.

France looks unabashed as he winks once more. " _Angleterre."_ He cooes in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Oh _mon amour,_ I know you do not mean such harsh words."

"Bloody wanker." Britain curses lowly.

Germany is trying to take notes, but a certain Italian is preventing him from doing so.

"Germany." North Italy chimes. "Germany." He pokes at the taller man's cheek. "Germany."

The blond man sighs before setting his pencil down. "What is it Italy?"

Italy smiles cheerfully at him. "Nothing." He shakes his head.

Germany raises a blond eyebrow before rolling his stern blue eyes. He takes his pencil up and would've continued if it wasn't for the man sitting next to him kissing his cheek.

A dark aura radiates off of Russia as he smiles serenely. His unsettling violet eyes are fixated on China.

"Russia, will you stop staring at me?" China asks, lifting his sleeve to his mouth. "You're freaking me out."

"My apologies." Russia replies with apparent insincerity. "I will be attempting to prevent such a thing from happening again."

Needless to say, he continues to stare.

The only one other than Japan that is listening to America is Canada. Looking at the loud American, the Japanese man is reminded of what had transpired last night betwixt the two of them.

* * *

"America-san, are you sure you should be consuming so much alcohol?" The personification of Japan asked as he watched the other nation down another glass.

"Don't worry about it dude!" The personification exclaimed exuberantly. "I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Japan agreed noncommittally. Before he could get up from where he was sitting though, he caught America looking at him. The nation's lips were parted as his eyes were dark and hazy; his cheeks flushed.

"America-san?" Japan asked.

"You're beautiful Japan." America commented, an easy-going grin spreading across his features.

"What?" Surely the Japanese man had heard him wrong, right? There was no possible way that America had actually said that he was beautiful. It was an impossibility. Then again, he _was_ drunk.

Yes! That is the only explanation! Japan had heard several tales of the drunken escapades of his fellow nations. Just because they the personifications of their respective nations didn't mean they couldn't become inexorably plastered.

America's tongue must have loosened due to his inebriated state or was reliving a type of fevered dream.

 _If that's the case, why did he use_ your _name specifically?_ A traitorous voice interjected in the back of his mind.

America inched forward until he was right in front of Japan.

"Dude, how I long to touch that fair skin of yours." He murmured, his excitable eyes half-lidded.

Before Japan could even react, America reached forward and placed both of his hands on his face.

"America-san," Japan stiffened as he paled considerably. Or as much as he could. Even if the man in front of him was his best friend, he still shied away from physical contact. "please don't touch me."

Instead of obeying, America uttered a lazy "nah" before using the pads of his thumbs to stroke the Japanese man's face.

At first wary, Japan soon relaxed into the other nation's touch.

 _Who knew America-san could be so gentle?_ Japan thought.

He had heard various tales about the different types of drunks. They were angry and violent. They were happy and silly. They could also be incredibly depressed. He had never heard of a tender and affectionate (but not obscenely) type of drunk.

America leaned his head forward to press his forehead against Japan's, startling the other nation. He didn't pull away. That is, until the next words tumbled out of America's mouth.

"I love you Japan."

This took the other nation by surprise, alarming him and jarring him back to reality.

 _This is wrong._ Japan thought. His musings were jumbled as his pulse was racing. _America-san is not in his right mind._

The Japanese man pushed the American away, eliciting a noise of protest from the other nation.

"Japan?" America half-asked, half-whined.

"I'm sorry America-san." Japan said, bowing.

The Asian nation promptly stood up and walked away, leaving America alone. The last thing he saw was how the blond looked like a kicked puppy.

* * *

Shaking his head, he finds that the meeting is winding down. As Japan looks over at the American - who is blathering on about money and gesturing pointedly in China's direction - he wonders how much of what the excitable nation said was truth, and what was merely said in an alcohol-induced haze.

 _I'll wait until the meeting is over._ Japan thinks determinedly.

* * *

A half hour later, the meeting had adjourned and the members of the Allies and the Axis started to go home.

As they were leaving, Japan stands in front of America. "America-san, mind if I talk with you for a moment?"

"Sure Japan buddy, what do you want to talk about?" The nation replies, his always joyful grin on his face.

"About what you said after you had become intoxicated by alcohol."

America hits his forehead. "Sorry dude if I offended you. Britain says I say all sorts of things when I'm drunk."

"What kind of things?" Japan asks.

"It's nothing!" America exclaims as he puts his hand on the Asian nation's shoulder. "I probably didn't mean any of it anyway."

America's words echo in Japan's head.

 _Didn't mean any of it anyway._

As much as the sentence causes relief to flood through him, he cannot ignore a flutter of disappointment in his gut.

 _Why would you be disappointed?_ A curious, yet mutinous, voice questions in the back of his head. _It isn't as if you_ actually _had feelings for him, is it?_

Truth was, he isn't _entirely_ sure. What he does know is that their bosses had previously been engaged in a war that pushed both nation to their limits. He also knows that that doesn't equate to their current relationship. (Otherwise they would be at each other's throats rather than best friends).

The sound of something snapping shakes Japan from his thoughts. Refocusing, he sees how it's America snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"You okay dude?" The blond asks. "You seem kind of out it."

"I'm fine America-san." Japan answers. His eyebrows furrow as he thinks of something. "Actually, something _is_ bothering me."

"What is it Japan?" America asks before he smiles and jerks a thumb at himself. "As your friend and hero, you can tell me anything."

"It's what you said." Japan states tersely. "You told me how you love me."

And with that information, the atmosphere changes dramatically. One could tell how the tension had increased as the two nations silently stare each other down.

" _I_ said _that_?" America inquires, scratching the back of his neck as a faint hue of salmon dots his cheeks.

Japan nods. "Indeed." He levels his eyes on him. "Is it true America-san?"

The question causes America to cough as he attempts to clear his throat. Making a decision, he answers.

"Yep." America says simply with a nod of his head and a smile on his face. "It's true Japan. I love you!"

The bespectacled male advances on the black-haired male until he is right in front of him.

"What about you Japan?" America inquires, curious, but not demanding.

"I don't know." Japan replies. "Perhaps I do have romantic affections for you." He shakes his head. "I'm not entirely sure." He stares the other nation in the eyes. A small, hesitant smile appears on his face. "I do know that I want to figure that out."

America's face breaks out in a smile as he absorbs what Japan said. "Really?"

He wraps Japan in an embrace, oblivious to way the other nation stiffens. "Trust me dude, you won't regret it!"

Japan sighs. "Yes, but could you stop touching me."

"Oh, sorry Japan!" America exclaims as he recoils from the other nation. "Forgot about that."

"Do not concern yourself with it America-san." Japan assures.

"Can I hold your hand?" America blurts.

Japan looks at him a moment as he considers the request. "I suppose."

At the nation's allowance, the excitable male takes Japan's hand in his. After initial nervousness, Japan relaxes into his touch.

"Thanks Japan." America says before his visage falls, a frown taking its place. "I'm not forcing you into anything, am I?"

Japan gives him a startled look. "No America-san." Another slight smile appears on his face. "I _want_ to hold your hand."

America grins. "Good." He gives the other man's hand a tender squeeze. "I do too."

After silence appears between them, Japan's eyes linger on their joined hands. As he does, he cannot help but be genuinely excited about wherever this may go. And as he looks up into America's handsome, caring face, there is no one he'd rather explore it with.

 _ **Originally Added: August 8th, 2016.**_


End file.
